Kiss me Kill me
by Koloko
Summary: 'Kiss me Kill me' Ich konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen! ^^° Es geht um Farfielein und seine 'unerwiderte' (???) Liebe gegenüber jemand ganz bestimmten! Just R&R! --One shot--


--  
  
Disclaimer: Farf gehört nit mia...*sniff* Auch wenn er mein bestester Backfreund und der spezielle Lieblingsfreund von der Lordess of Hell ist, die hiermit gegrüßt sei! Okee, okee...ich schweife ab, ich weiß ^^° Gomen kudasai...Nun gut, und wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, gehört det alles unserem lieben und geschätzten und verehrten und geliebten und angebeteten Koyasu-san und Project Weiß...und Kyoko Tsuchiya so irgendwie auch...oder? *sich doof umguckt*  
  
Warnung: SAD!!! SAD!!!! SAD!!!! Oder eben auch depri...so wie ich, auch wenn man's net merkt, aba was wird man denn bitteschön, wenn man mit 'nem klugscheißerischem kleinen Bruder und einer paranoiden Mutter zusammenlebt?! (Das sollte kein Mitgefühl erwecken!) Und ein bissl OOC...und mal wieder 'ne Songfic, man isses ja nu scho von mia jewöhnt, ne?! ^.~  
  
Rating: PG-14 ^^ oder doch schon 16? Beurteilt bitte selbst...(*mit Zaunpfahl winkt*) ^^  
  
--  
  
-- Kiss me Kill me --  
  
-- Kiss me, kiss my heart --  
  
-- Kill me, kill me forever --  
  
Kleine rote Tropfen Blut spritzen an die weiße Wand neben mir. Mein Blick ist starr auf die rot gefärbte Klinge meines Messers gerichtet. Mein Messer, beschmiert mit meinem Blut. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, ehe ich das lange Stück Metall vor mir säubere. Immer und immer wieder fahre ich mit meiner Zunge über die Schneide, bis ich das Blut in meinem Mund schmecke und einen kleinen brennenden Schmerz fühle. Ich bin wieder depressiv.  
  
-- Kiss me, kiss my eye --  
  
-- Kill me, kill me your love --  
  
Ich bin wieder depressiv, weil du zu unfähig bist. Weil du es nicht siehst, sehen willst. Du, du allein bis daran Schuld, dass ich mir das hier wieder antue. Schuld...du bist dran Schuld, also passt dein Name ja doch ganz gut, oder Schuldig?!  
  
Erneut fährt mein Messer durch meinen Arm, hinterlässt einen neuen tiefen, blutenden Strich. Ein Blick auf den Boden und ich sehe die Blutlache in der ich sitze.  
  
Schuldig...  
  
Warum tust du mir das an?  
  
Merkst du es denn nicht?  
  
Wieso fühle ich so? Warum fühle ich überhaupt etwas?  
  
Hieß es nicht, dass ich keinen Schmerz fühlen kann? Oder kann ich doch?  
  
-- This pain I'm in, I love it --  
  
Oh doch, ich kann Schmerzen spüren, aber ich ignoriere sie. Nein, nicht ignorieren, ich bade mich in ihnen, erfreue mich daran. Wohl ein Grund, warum ich mir jetzt schon wieder den Arm aufschlitze.  
  
-- This pain I'm in, ethereal --  
  
Ich bade mich in Schmerzen, das klingt gut, oder? Gefällt dir das? Wahrscheinlich würdest du wieder grinsen, wenn du mich jetzt sehen würdest, aber du grinst ja eh immer, also kann ich ja davon ausgehen, dass es nicht an mir liegt.  
  
Ich bade in meinen Schmerzen, die ich mir immer wieder zufüge, wegen dir, oder...doch nur wegen mir?  
  
-- This pain I'm in, wonderful --  
  
Vielleicht wegen uns beiden? Ja, wegen uns beiden! Und ich liebe diesen Schmerz, ich finde ihn fantastisch, deswegen mache ich es ja immer wieder. Nicht um Gott zu verletzen, dass ist nur mein Vorwand. Mein kleiner Vorwand und mein großes Geheimnis, hinter das nicht mal du gekommen bist. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich wieder auf meine Lippen und erneut fährt meine noch immer blutende Zunge über die Messerschneide. Sie ist scharf, fast so scharf wie ein Skalpell. Langsam setze ich das Messer an meiner Wange an. Noch eine Narbe kann ja nicht schaden, nicht wahr? Die Klinge sinkt tief in mein Fleisch, ich spüre die ersten heißen Tropfen über mein Gesicht laufen und ein Zittern durchfährt mich.  
  
-- This is, to me, like heaven --  
  
Oh ja, das ist gut, das ist verdammt gut. Leise kichere ich, ziehe das Messer bis zu meinem Kiefer durch, höre es an den Knochen schaben. Oh ja, es ist verdammt scharf, wenn es sogar bis zu den Knochen durchkommt. Aber, verdammt, es fühlt sich so viel besser an, als diese Leere in mir. Als diese nervige, ätzende Leere, die durch dich verursacht wird, Tag für Tag.  
  
Wieso denke ich eigentlich soviel darüber nach?  
  
Wieso regt es mich ausgerechnet heute so sehr auf, dass du mich kein einziges Mal beachtet hast? Sonst missachtest du mich auch, und es macht mir weniger aus. Warum...rege ich mich überhaupt über dich auf?  
  
-- Walking by myself in the night --  
  
Ich war schon immer allein. Allein, seit meine Mutter mich abgeschoben hat, allein, seit ich meine Eltern getötet habe, und allein, seit ich meine Mutter getötet habe. Ich bin eben ein Einzelgänger, ich brauche dich nicht, oder?  
  
-- Destined to travel forever --  
  
Ich brauche dich nicht, ich bin allein und werde es immer sein, auf der Suche nach Erlösung, nach Frieden, naja...zumindest Inneren Frieden. Wieder lächele ich, oder grinse ich schon wieder irre?  
  
Irre Grinsen.  
  
Grinsen.  
  
Schuldig.  
  
Du...  
  
-- Kiss me, kiss my leg --  
  
-- Kill me, kill me forever --  
  
Ja, töte mich, lass mich meinen Inneren Frieden finden und bring mich einfach um, dann muss ich mich nicht mehr mit diesen scheiß Gedanken rumquälen. Ich denke viel zu viel in letzter Zeit. In letzter Zeit? Wie lange ist das schon?  
  
Ein Jahr?  
  
Zwei Jahre?  
  
Oder schon seit ich bei Schwarz bin?  
  
Nein, wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben, aber tue ich das nicht gerade, mit dem, was ich tue? Übertreibe ich nicht mit meinem Selbstmordversuch?  
  
-- Kiss me, kiss my lip --  
  
-- Kill me, kill me, your gun! --  
  
Warum versuche ich eigentlich mich umzubringen? Ich sollte es dich tun lassen. Dich, damit du fühlst, wie es ist jemanden sterben zu lassen, auch wenn du es nur einmal fühlst. Nur einmal, aber wahrscheinlich ist dir das egal. Ich bin dir egal. Und trotzdem...  
  
Warum kannst du mir nicht egal sein? Verdammt...merkst du es denn wirklich nicht? Liest du denn nie meine Gedanken?  
  
Heiße Tränen fließen über meine Wangen, brennen in der tiefen Schnittwunde. Ich weine...wegen dir, warum bist du jetzt nicht hier und grinst? Lachst? Mir ist egal, was du tust, hauptsache du bist hier, hauptsache ich kann deine Präsenz fühlen. Dann würde ich vielleicht sogar wirklich sterben. Würde mir ein Messer mitten in mein Herz jagen und du würdest lachen. Würdest du lachen? Würdest du mich wirklich auslachen? Ich schluchze laut. Schluchzen, soweit ist es also schon.  
  
-- Before death is deceitful --  
  
Aber bevor ich sterbe, will ich, dass du weißt, warum ich das hier tue. Ich will, dass du weißt, warum ich mich umbringe, will dass du meine Gefühle kennst. Gefühle...ich fühle etwas...  
  
-- Between the two, I'm screaming --  
  
Ich wünschte du wärst jetzt hier, aber was würde ich dann tun? Lachen? Weiter schlitzen? Weiter 'This hurts God' spielen? Oder...würde ich mit dir reden? Nein, reden würde ich nicht mit dir. Ich würde dich anschreien. Würde dir ins Gesicht schlagen, dir sagen, was für ein Arschloch du bist, wie sehr ich dich hasse...und dazwischen...  
  
-- Miserable, and yet, still --  
  
-- Love ist something I do not need --  
  
Dazwischen würde ich dir immer wieder sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber dann...dann würde ich wieder das Messer ansetzen, würde sagen, dass ich Liebe nicht brauche, dass ich dich nicht brauche...aber wäre das nicht gelogen?  
  
-- Destined to travel forever --  
  
Ich würde dir alles sagen, was ich gerade denke, fühle...ganz egal, ob du es wissen willst oder nicht, denn danach...würde ich sterben, ganz sicher. Vielleicht nicht an einem Messer, dass tief in meiner Brust steckt, aber doch sehr wahrscheinlich an diesem Gefühl, dass mir das Herz zu zerreißen scheint. Ich würde dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht brauche, dass ich immer allein war, es immer sein werde...und das ich immer auf der Suche sein werde, bis ich es gefunden habe. Aber was suche ich eigentlich? Habe ich es denn nicht schon gefunden?  
  
--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
Meine Tür öffnet sich leise, aber ich schaue nicht hin, ich ignoriere die Person, die reinkommt einfach. Wahrscheinlich ist es Nagi. Leise Schritte nähern sich mir, packen mein Handgelenk, also muss ich doch aufschauen. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und erstarre.  
  
Du?  
  
Warum ausgerechnet du?  
  
Warum bist du hier?  
  
Wieso schaust du mich so an?  
  
Was ist das da in deinem Blick?  
  
Sorge? Angst? Um mich?  
  
"Warum machst du das, Farf...?"  
  
Deine Stimme klingt leise, besorgt...besorgt? Warum solltest du besorgt sein? Wahrscheinlich nur um deinen weißen Anzug.  
  
Deine Hand hält mich noch immer am Handgelenk fest, deine grünen Augen brennen sich in meins.  
  
Was ist hier los?  
  
Deine andere Hand fährt zu meinem Messer, nimmt es mir weg. Du betrachtest es kurz und eingehend.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Wieder diese Frage, die auch mir immer wieder durch den Kopf spuckt. Du legst das Messer beiseite, packst meine anderes Handgelenk, schüttelst mich heftig und schreist mich an, willst wissen, was hier los ist. Mein Herz verkrampft sich bei dem Ton deiner Stimme. Oh ja, du bist besorgt...Ich wende meinen Blick ab, denn ich will nicht, dass du die Tränen in meinem Auge siehst.  
  
"Lass das Schuldig." Meine Stimme schwankt, klingt heiser, brüchig. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Mein Mund ist trocken, ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren pulsieren.  
  
"Wieso tust du das?"  
  
"Du bist schuld..." flüstere ich trocken.  
  
Hast du mich gehört? Du hast, denn du lässt mich augenblicklich los, stolperst einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ich? Aber...warum...was habe ich getan?"  
  
Unglauben, Verzweiflung. Warum klingst du so? WARUM?  
  
"WARUM TUST DU DAS?" Jetzt schreie ich, so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"WARUM TUST MIR DAS AN? WARUM IGNORIERST DU MICH? SIEHST DU IDIOT ES DENN NICHT? BIST DU SO BLIND?" Meine Stimme wird immer höher, immer brüchiger und immer leiser. Ich habe dich angeschrieen, schaue jetzt direkt in deine Augen. Du glaubst das alles immer noch nicht, nicht wahr? Warum liest du nicht einfach meine Gedanken, dann wüsstest du, was mit mir los ist. Dann müsste ich es dir nicht erklären.  
  
"Was tue ich dir an?" Deine Stimme ist leise, einfühlsam.  
  
Schleimst du dich etwa bei mir ein? Versuch es erst gar nicht.  
  
Zitternd packe ich mein Messer wieder. Ich bin bereit mir den letzten Schnitt zu verpassen. Aber...kann ich das wirklich.  
  
"Farf, sag mir verdammt nochmal was ich dir antue?"  
  
"Weißt du es denn wirklich nicht?" Ich klinge verzweifelt.  
  
Verzweifelt? Wegen dir?  
  
Du schüttelst langsam deinen roten Schopf, schaust mich traurig und verzweifelt an.  
  
"Du weißt es nicht?"  
  
"Woher denn?"  
  
Vorsichtig tippe ich gegen meinen Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich, wie du dich in meinen Kopf schleichst, meinen Geist mit deinen Händen absuchst.  
  
Weißt du eigentlich, wie verrückt du mich damit machst, weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt?  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Wir schweigen, während du noch immer in meinen Erinnerungen wühlst. Und während wir schweigen, sehe ich dich unverwandt an, auch dann noch, als du gefunden hast, was du suchtest.  
  
"Du...wolltest dich umbringen?" Ein Grinsen legt sich wieder auf dein Gesicht, aber es ist nicht so überheblich, nicht so sarkastisch wie sonst. Es wirkt gespielt, ist schief und trotzdem zieht sich mein Herz bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Ich weiß, dass du noch immer in mir bist, das du meine Gedanken noch immer liest, warum also grinst du noch?  
  
"Ja, wollte ich." Meine Antwort klingt gereizt, wischt das Grinsen wieder von deinem Gesicht.  
  
"Wegen mir? Warum hast du es nicht getan?" Du klingst ehrlich interessiert. Deinen Kopf hast du schief gelegt.  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
  
Eine ehrliche Antwort, sogar verdammt ehrlich. Wieder spüre ich, wie du in meinem Kopf wühlst.  
  
Was suchst du?! Eine Antwort? Worauf?  
  
"Wieso? Wieso soll ich es tun? Denkst du wirklich, du bist mir egal?" Deine Augen werden trauriger, wieder dieser verzweifelte Blick. Ich beginne wieder zu Zittern.  
  
"So sieht es doch aus." Meine Stimme klingt weich, genauso weich, wie meine Knie.  
  
-- My soul is chained to this world --  
  
-- But just until I can break free --  
  
-- I have no need for mercy --  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht umbringen und auch nicht töten lassen, weil ich hierher gehöre..." Ich flüstere, durch meinen Kopf jagt ein Gebet.  
  
"Ich kann hier nicht weg, ich bin gebunden an Schwarz, an Takatori, an meinen Glauben Gott verletzen zu können."  
  
"Farf, das ist nicht wahr."  
  
"Halt den Mund, Schuldig!" Meine Stimme ist zittrig, wütend starre ich dich an.  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, zu lieben und verstoßen zu werden, zu lieben und enttäuscht zu werden, zu lieben und missachtet zu werden, weißt du wie sich das anfühlt?"  
  
Langsam setze ich das Messer von Neuem an, ritze meinen Verband am Oberkörper noch mehr auf, reiße mir dabei Haut auf, aus der sofort das Blut quillt.  
  
"Hör auf damit!"  
  
Noch immer sind wir mental verbunden. Deine ganze Sorge trifft mich, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
  
Du bist um mich besorgt?  
  
Du rennst auf mich zu, reißt mir das Messer aus der Hand, schneidest dich dabei, da sich deine Hand um die Schneide legt und sich tief daran drückt. Blut fließt aus deiner Faust, deine Augen brennen sich wieder in meine, sind so bohrend, so fordernd, dass ich mich nicht gegen sie wehren kann.  
  
"Schuldig erlöse mich. Mach dem ein Ende, bitte!" Ich wimmere, flehe dich an, mich endlich von meinen Schmerzen zu befreien.  
  
-- So slash me, bleed me, kill me! --  
  
"Jag mir das Messer in die Brust, direkt in mein Herz, mach dem ein Ende, ich will nicht mehr leiden."  
  
"Nein...nein...nein..." Du schüttelst heftig deinen Kopf, als du wieder zu mir aufschaust, erkenne ich Tränen in deinen Augen.  
  
Tränen?  
  
Wegen mir? Bist du etwa wirklich um mich besorgt?  
  
"Warum?" Ein heiseres Krächzen, mehr nicht.  
  
"Warum tust du es nicht?"  
  
"Weil...weil..." Dein Blick, deine Stimme, dein Verhalten wird verzweifelter. Noch immer liegt mein Messer in deiner Hand, schneidet sich immer weiter in dein Fleisch. Vorsichtig fasse ich nach deiner Faust, öffne sie langsam und nehme das Messer wieder an mich. Lange, sehr lange betrachte ich deine Hand. Noch immer sprudelt das Blut aus ihr. Ich führe deine Hand an meinen Mund beginne dein Blut in mir aufzunehmen, lecke immer wieder über die Handinnenfläche. Du schweigst, schaust mir dabei zu.  
  
"Was starrst du mich so an?" Frage ich dich, als ich deinen Blick bemerke.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Du lächelst. Erschrocken lasse ich deine Hand fallen, will zurückweichen, aber dein Arm hat sich schon um mich geschlossen, zieht mich fest an dich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Farfarello...hast du es denn nie bemerkt?" Ein leises Schluchzen wird an mein Ohr getragen. Bewegungslos stehe ich in deiner Umarmung. Du weinst. Weinst wegen mir.  
  
Du liebst mich?  
  
Ist das kein Traum?  
  
Ich muss träumen, oder?  
  
Du löst dich wieder von mir, schaust mich aus unendlich traurigen Augen an. Deine gesunde Hand fährt über meine Wunde an der Wange, streicht sanft darüber, zieht meine Lippen nach, ehe du sie kostest.  
  
Das kann kein Traum sein.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Drei einfache Wörter, die den Wunsch zu sterben einfach auslöschen und meinem Herzen den Inneren Frieden schenken.  
  
-- Owari --  
  
--  
  
So, schön und gut, jetzt wissen wir alle, in was für einer Mörderlaune ich gestern waren! Ich hatte ja erst vor, Schuldig noch mehr zu verletzen, oder Farf sterben zu lassen, aber naja...ich hab's dann doch wieder gelassen. ^^° Sehr zu meinen Gunsten.  
  
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nochmal Alessia danken, dafür, dass sie mich mit diesen Launen aushält und so...^^ Und dafür, dass sie mir immer zuhört und sich das hier hat vorlesen lassen. Domo arigatou...*verbeug* Nun gut, ich hoffe, dass ich für diese neue Trivialliteratur wenigstens ein paar Reviews bekomme, ja?! *nochmals mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt* Bis dann Koloko...  
  
-- 


End file.
